


Crimson Offensive

by EpicPotatoGuy



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Cult, Gangbang, Group Sex, Human Sacrifice, Immorality, Kinky, M/M, Merry Bad End, Mildly Dubious Consent, My sexual preference is fucking weird, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ritual Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Vortiger has a vagina(and womb), Vortiger is mai waifu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPotatoGuy/pseuds/EpicPotatoGuy
Summary: Don't go gentle into that good night.
Relationships: mobs/Vortiger
Kudos: 4





	Crimson Offensive

**Author's Note:**

> R18（G）向，双性教长，抹布第一视角（完全可以代入你自己），ooc到罗曼都认不出来，建议当原创看。  
> 看完tag如果接受不了就不要往下看了，fandom police fuck off.  
> I have no idea about what the fuck I wrote.

我有点后悔了。  
那是在一个月亮都被扼杀了的暴雨之夜。他把我们从被维京人围攻的绝望中拯救出来。雨水愤怒地砸烂甲板上的一切，他挡在我的指挥官和维京侵略者之间，一袭黑衣被沾湿，顺从地贴在他的身上，勾勒出肉体的曲线。这身修道士一般的装扮本应断绝所有人心中的邪念遐想，那与他的身体贴合甚好的衣物和盔甲却衔住了我的视线。  
然后维京人的血溅在他的长袍上，他的盾上，他的脸上。鲜血衬得他的脸色略显苍白。他低下头来，用尚且干净的另一只手拉起我的指挥官。但是我能看清楚他的眼睛，一双茶绿色的眼睛，当他向身后的骑士伸出手时，那里面藏了怎样的扭曲的情感。在得到了手腕被握住的回应后，他抖了一下，仿佛已经有太久没有被人触碰过了。我情不自禁地开始思考，那被锁子甲和长袍的包裹之下，在皮带和盔甲的装饰之下，藏在鸢形盾的保护之下的男人，有着怎样一具丰腴而堕落的胴体。  
我就这样与我的梦中情人相识，也是我爱上Vortiger的开端。

之后，我因为受了伤不需要再参与战斗了。  
我每日都躺在自己的房间里沉思。我懒得下床，只得缩在被窝里，赤身裸体，拥抱动物的本性。我不是一个喜欢胡思乱想的人，所以我希望我所有的邪念都能随着这些粘稠排出我的脑子，但它在我的脑子里扎了根……自从我见到他的那一天后，我无时无刻不在想着那个阴森诡谲的骑士，他那丰满的形体和脸颊，还有让他看起来像是一个妓女的妆容……扭捏在一起，不肯放过我的思想。我觉得我的脑子都被扭曲成了他的形状。 我和我认识的人提起Vortiger，他们中的许多根本不知道有这样一个人，知道的也大多对他抱有极端的偏见。  
那婊子根本就是一个宗教疯逼，他们说，谁知道他这次来想搞什么。  
我知道他们的秘密。是在市区里的教堂。晚上，从里面传出的声音我可是听的一清二楚，那些喘息声和肉体碰撞的声音，和低沉的咒语混杂在一起。他们平常把教堂的大门封锁，在建筑外涂上他们的标志，那是只有被选定的成员才能进入的伊甸园，我的梦在祭坛下生根发芽。不管是什么样的人都能把自己腥臭无比的阴茎插入他——随便哪一个都行，的孔洞中，填满他。我想加入他们，想的不得了，但是我却做不到。我只能贴在教堂的墙壁上，听着，咬牙切齿。

没过多久，Badefol就死了，和其他人的一样，被插在一根长矛上，乌鸦在他的手边停留。那些堆积在港口的尸体在秋风中腐烂，露出残破的白骨，湖边全是恶臭的气味。  
没有人知道，只有我知道，那天是他杀了Badefol。我看到这一切，我想要逃跑，但是恐惧定住了我的双脚。那个该死的骑士，他只要一出现在我的视野里，那么他一定浑身是血。我不愿去思考那些血都是谁的。我看着，看着他抓住了Badefol，在高大的指挥官耳边说了什么，然后他……  
他用一根长矛捅穿了指挥官的胸脯。  
绯红的功德之刃撕碎我的幻想。  
我知道这很恶心而且很不道德，但他杀人的样子美极了。我想亲吻他，想拥抱他，他太肮脏了，他不可饶恕。我脑中所想，就是在一个像今天一样的雨夜，在尸骨未寒的可怜的Badefol面前，亲手褪去他所穿的修道士的黑色长袍，把他摁在粗糙的石板路上，无视他的挣扎，用舌头也好、手指也好、甚至是弯曲的剑柄，侵犯他那异于常人的，身下的两个暖湿巢穴。我要用我的肉刃扩张他的咽喉，捅进他的食道，看着他被刺激到泪流不止，精致的眼线糊在他的眼眶周围。如果这样也能洗清我的罪恶的话，那我定要在不洁的邪教仪式上和他忘我地交媾，将代表光明与希望的我的种子播撒进他早已准备好的子宫里，孕育出将来必定能拯救世界的神子……  
总有一天、总有一天……  
然后我感觉我的裤子湿了，性高潮的电流麻痹了我的全身。  
又一次。

于是我还是跑了，我万分后悔。我的脚步声太大，肯定被他听见了。  
即使已经跑了这么远，我还是能闻见他身上那股大概是来自月亮的香甜气息。他跟过来了吗？  
没有人在。  
所以之后我还是这么浑浑噩噩地过着，自从教团杀光了所有的侵略者之后毒水湖到再也没有被冒犯过。日子就这样过去，除了堆满了港口的尸体越来越多之外，与平常的生活也没有什么不同。  
我真的很在意那个教堂……我待到深夜，Vortiger是最后一个进入的人。他的衣服穿到还算整齐，头巾也没有乱，铁制头冠安静地躺在他的脑袋上。他的身影看起来似乎比前些日子要单薄一些，不知是不是由于食物短缺造成的。他一定是个肉食性动物，挨饿的感觉很难受吧。我缩在墙角地阴影里，直勾勾地盯着他，眼光舔过他藏在黑色长袍下的腿甲，现在的Vortiger是一个满载着我的邪恶贪念的黑色魅影。  
茶绿色的眼睛看了过来。  
我硬得发痛，我吓得发抖。我当然怕是，但是，我猜，这次我不会死。于是我走向他。

容我介绍一下我自己。我是一事无成的废物，在成为一名士兵之前因为欠债和盗窃进过三次监狱。像我这样的人，大概死了也不为足惜。但后悔的感情又是如此的真实，粘稠到糊住了我的双眼。  
Vortiger，真的是那个Vortiger，那个恶人、死刑犯，我的梦寐以求的邪教新娘，正坐在神坛上，被几双手褪去盔甲与长袍，像一具人偶似的任由教徒们摆布。  
他的表情甚至都没变过，仿佛此刻被亵渎的并不是他自己，而是另一个和他有着相同容貌的娼妓。一人的手没入他中长的银白色头发里，令他抬头含住自己的阴茎；另一人暗黄、多毛的强壮臂膀从他的膝盖窝下穿过，几乎将他的身体对折，衬得他雪白、无毛的皮肤更加耀眼，在月光下散射出微弱的青色。又有更多粗黑的手紧掐他柔软的大腿根，将他的双腿尽可能地分开，让他与众不同的两份生殖器官彻底暴露。黝黑强壮的躯体附着在他白皙丰腴的胴体上，把他的皮肤压出一片潮红，粗壮长毛的指节迫不及待地深入他的两处孔洞，反复进出，蹭出淫靡的水声。这场前戏十分短暂，手指一抽出便有紫黑狰狞的巨大阳具代替之完成贯穿他的肉体的任务。即使他能看到自己下身流出来的腥臭液体，口腔里也被灌满了同样的事物，他的表情也不曾变化一毫。又一位教徒在他的子宫里播了种，他眯起茶绿色的眼睛，依旧冷漠地观察着人间所发生的荒唐事。不过他也没太多时间沉思，又有人捏着他的下巴迫使他扭过头与自己唇舌相交，他想抹去两人相连之处留下的涏水，那只手却被一人抓住，后安置在了他的阴茎上，他也顺从地帮此人解决欲望。  
我想我是后悔的，当他们扒光了我的衣服将我丢进这个地狱时，我第一次有了逃走的想法。我恳求他们，我对您们的救主没有任何不道德的想法，他们却大笑着将我推入深渊，提着我丢到他的面前。此刻，已没人在使用他，仿佛所有人都对这一刻的发生心知肚明并且期待着。我并不知道我的性欲的动力是来自恐惧还是其它的什么，但我确实勃起了。  
教徒们为我让开一条道，Vortiger缓慢地撑着自己坐起来，似乎有一点惊讶，一只缺少色素的手臂浮在空中，似乎在犹豫要不要伸向我。  
Vortiger，我就这样叫了出来，对不起，真的对不起，我不想这样的。我当然知道我在撒谎。  
我的脑子嗡嗡作响，像是被蛊惑了一般地向前跨了一大步，踩在一地的粘稠液体上，拉住了他的手。这是我第一次触碰到他。  
我讲那具些微冰凉的身子拥入怀中，嗅着他身上的月亮香味，他中长微卷的银白色头发蹭的我脖颈发痒。那两个深穴已在等待我那引以为豪的阳刚象征的降临。我一只手扣住他的腰，都能把他整个折起来丢在祭坛上。他果真什么反应都没有，真正操到手了之后才发觉和操一个人偶没什么区别。他那双茶绿色的眼睛望着我，证明他还是个活人。在他的身体里，就是我出生的地方，温暖、湿润，是我的母亲的子宫。于是我亲吻他，我狠狠地捅穿他，我把他的皮肤掐出红印，我没有收到任何反抗。他就是个廉价的妓女，征服他的方法就是进入他下身的——随便哪一个肉穴并让自己的精种在其中生根发芽，就能让他彻底成为自己的禁脔。我扭动着腰肢，尽最大的力把我那肮脏恶臭的阴茎插入邪神的代理人的巢穴深处去。  
鲜红与黑暗沾染我的视线，我所见的一切都扭曲凝结在了一起，血滴在教堂的彩窗上。  
时间肯定过了很久吧，我觉得我的躯体中水分在流失，皮肤被剥离，血管肿胀不堪，我大概已经不剩什么了，除了……  
我的头颅静静地躺在Vortiger并拢的大腿上。  
我睁开双眼，环顾四周，在骨与肉筑成的围墙中，只剩我和他两人。  
紫灰色的眼睛看着我，他问我，你愿意加入我们，和我永远在一起吗？  
我回答说，我愿意。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章告诉我们不要当舔狗，舔到最后一无所有的道理。  
> 【只是我的恶俗性幻想罢辽，我从来没这么嫉妒过一个抹布【。


End file.
